Openit Festival 2013 (en)
full|left|400 px OPENiT has moved to this WEBPAGE Aug. 20, 2013 ---- ° D''iese Seite auf deutsch'' . WEBSITE www.openit.cc . 'Openit 2013 in Berlin Xberg' Openit will be an Open guerilla festival/conference in Berlin Kreuzberg around Moritzplatz (Makerplatz) and Oranienplatz from September 26 to 29, 2013 with workshops, talks, a makerlab, exhibitions, art, urban games, live inventions & experimenting, and tours on *DIY & Making *Bioplastics and Compostable Hardware *Open Innovation *Open Source/Open Everything *Free Hardware *Regenerative Design (aka Cradle to Cradle Design) *Open and Urban Farming and Gardening *City Hacking/Hacking Environments *Nature in the City *Ecology *Sharing *Reusing, Repairing, Recycling *Renewable Ressources *Collaboration and Cocreation *Ecological Economy *Sustainability *Ecology *''+ + + ... it is OPEN! Everything that can be made open is welcome!!! '' +''' It is going to be a big, decentralized city hack. '' 'Contribute, Be Part Everybody is invited to contribute to the festival with something. Click : Openit Open Calender - and add something to the programm. : Openit Ressource Xchange - to ask for help or offer something. : Open Developing Meetings - to join one of the open developing meetings and events in Berlin : Facebook - to share the Link of the Webpage or the Facebook Event in the Web ° 'Guerilla Conferencing' thumb|left|310px|A little video in english & french with lars explaining the guerilla conferencing idea How does guerilla conferencing work? A guerilla conference has a theme, a date and a fixed place. Openit is on openness, ecology & economy. It will take place in Berlin Kreuzberg around Moritzplatz (Makerplatz ☺) and Oranienplatz from September 26 to September 29 2013. During these days the area will be entered and hacked peacefully. The precise program of a guerilla conference or guerilla fair remains open. Everybody can contribute something, there is no curation. Everything happens decentralized. If you want to contribute, you simply pick a place in the Openit area, set a time for your contribution and add it to the open calender. The contributors organize everything for their ideas themselves. But people help each other with resources, stuff, knowledge and work by using the resources page. You need some help with something? Make a request there. You can help with something? Offer your resources, some of your time, your knowledge. Give people a hand. thumb|350px|Openit MapThe area of the Openit Festival is very rich in interesting institutions and structures. There are beautiful parks and places, quiet streets, many creative places like the Betahaus, the Prinzessinnengarten, the Aufbauhaus, a farm, artist's workshops, bars, clubs, galleries etc. (Open List here). Ask for help there. Maybe someone will allow you to plug something into their outlets for some hours, give you a roof, water or whatever you need for your Openit contribution. The Openit Festival is about reorganizing the city in an ecological way, to experiment with it's ecological and collaborative reinvention. Bring in what is there! All of this happens peacefully. There are only two rules: (1) "Do not offend the people who live and work there, listen to and take care of them." (2) "Clean up, when you leave." Lets do some ecological city hacking! 'Mailinglist ' If you want to receive updates on the developing of and the Openit Festival in general sing up to the Mailinglist by writing an email to ooewi.mail@googlemail.com. The Mailinglist is in english. >:< Kategorie:Event Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit